


Bitter End

by misswesterosi



Series: Peter Parker and the Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswesterosi/pseuds/misswesterosi
Summary: "You will never believe in me, Ms Hill." He dared said. "No one ever will.""Why don’t you try?" Maria asked. He did not dare look at her when he whispered, so low that she did not hear him. "Peter?"He stopped trembling, an outburst of bravery crossed his body. He lifted his face, facing Maria. "Ghosts."





	Bitter End

###  **CHAPTER ONE**

_ There's a storm coming, _ Peter thought looking through the window. It was dark outside, but it was the middle of the day. He had always hated storms. Now, more than never. The first time he remembers being afraid of a storm, it was when he was five. He remembers standing in front of his newly buried mother's tombstone, it was still not raining, but the thunder was loud and clear, he remembered the flashes of lightning and the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder. 

He jumped, startled, with another thunder.

The lady in front of him looked at him with pity. Peter already hated her. He was so angry, his hands were shaking, his eyes were blazing with the lack of blinking, he was afraid he would open his mouth to speak and end up vomiting. He could still smell the blood. Even though he was clean now.

"Peter," she said softly, "You need to tell us what happened."

He just stared at her, emotionless.

"Peter, we know this moment must be hard for you." She spoke again. "This is going to end, so you just need to tell us everything that has happened since you moved in." She came closer to him, her hands clasped together. "We want to know what led to the events of tonight."

Once more he remained silent. Honestly, Peter wanted to talk, to tell everything, from the first moment they set foot in that damn house, the sleepless nights, the strange noises, the whispers... Everything. He wanted to tell, but he was afraid to open his mouth.

The woman, Maria Hill, only looked at him once more. A sad smile graced her lips. They had been there for hours, Peter thought that after all that time sitting there with him, she would give up trying to get him to talk. But Maria proved to be nothing more than persistent.

"How about you tell me about it before." This was new. "Before you move into the new house." She sat comfortably in the chair. "As far as we know, your parents had just gotten married, correct?" Peter nodded. Maria sighed. "Good. They've been together a long time, haven’t they?" Peter nodded once more. "Did you like your stepfather, Steve?"

Peter felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Papa." He whispered. He feared to close his eyes. He feared to blink. He was afraid of seeing that horrible scene again. There was so much blood. Blood in everything.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Maria said. “What about your father?” 

Peter blinked, not understanding the question. His confusion must have been apparent. "He had a good relationship with Steve?"

"They loved each other." Peter's voice was hoarse. Maria pushed the water bottle on the table between them. Peter took it gratefully.

"You know, everyone we questioned said the same thing." Maria sighed wearily. "What makes it all worse, because now we have only three theories, and none of them are good."

“Why is that?” He asked.

“Because we don’t know what happened there. You do. You’re our only witness, Peter.”

"You will never believe in me, Ms Hill." He dared said. "No one ever will."

"Why don’t you try?" Maria asked. He did not dare look at her when he whispered, so low that she did not hear him. "Peter?"

He stopped trembling, an outburst of bravery crossed his body. He lifted his face, facing Maria. "Ghosts."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Ghosts. It is more of an inspired by than a proper crossover or anything.  
> There's a haunted house, there's death, I tried some mystery, trying being the key word.  
> Hope you like anyway. Comment's are very much welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
